Come on Over
by SlinkyT
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are going out, but he doesn't want to tell his Dad because he doesn't think he's ready. So, this ended abruptly because of time management and not being able to update and I'm SO sorry for letting that happen. :/
1. Come on Over

_**A/N: Okay so, I have a fan fiction going about scenes from the show themselves and thoughts during those moments but I really wanted to try something original. Like a fan fictions from scratch. This will most definitely be a one-shot, unless some nice reviews and things convince me otherwise. Thanks some much for taking your time to read this. This is my second fan fiction and I am very excited, so please review and favorite. Also I tried editing this to the best of my ability but if you notice anything that doesn't make sense feel free to tell me, I take very kindly to constructive again. **_

_**P.S. I would really like it if Blaine was like quite a bit taller then Kurt so I'm writing this as if he is.**_

_**P.P.S. Thank you "Blaidd y nos" from for the idea, and if you notice, I combined both of them. :)**_

_**P.P.P.S. Also, I don't think I ended this very well. Please tell me what you think :) (I honestly don't think this is very good at all :/)**_

~Hereyago:)~

Kurt sat in the Dalton senior commons on a big recliner staring into space and imagining the first day he had been here. Where he had been serenaded by his dark and handsome, now boyfriend, Blaine. Watching him do small twirls and side steps while his heart fluttered. He sat pondering and then heard the familiar sound of the commons door creaking open. He turned only to see said boyfriend standing with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe." said the dark haired older boy. "You will never guess what I got today."

"What, what is it?" Kurt replied excitedly, like a small child Christmas morning. He turns around hands on the back of the chair and knees leaving an indention in the cushion. With his eyes wide Blaine saunters over to him hands behind his back concealing something. "Come on, Blaine, just tell me!" He says grabbing Blaine's tie and dragging him the rest of the way and reaching behind his back. Blaine swiftly moves the thing, only to reveal it is a small envelope. He chuckles slightly at Kurt's excitement.

"Go ahead, open it." He says with a wide grin plastered on his face. Kurt hurriedly snatched the envelope from his boyfriend's hand, anticipation running through his eyes. He rips open the envelope quickly and he jumps out of the chair in shock.

"Oh, no Blaine you didn't!" Kurt says running around to him and they wrap themselves together in a long embrace.

"Of course I did, babe, just for you." He said before kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"You got Wicked tickets? Blaine, these have been sold out for weeks!" he replies planting a small peck on the older boy's lips.

"Let's just say it involved some very greedy scalpers and too much money from my pocket," he says while laughing lightly and brushing the small brunette's hair out of his face.

"Blaine you shouldn't have." says Kurt snuggling his head into Blaine's chest after planting a kiss lightly on his exposed collar bone.

"Hey, just think of it is an early Christmas present. But of course there will be something on Christmas day." Blaine says softly into Kurt's hair. They stand for a moment just enjoying their warm embrace on a cold winter's day, with snow breezing outside. It is almost time for Christmas break and Kurt is to return to Lima soon to stay with his family for the holidays. The worst thing is he really doesn't like knowing he won't be able to see Blaine for much longer before he has to leave. Kurt suddenly realizes something and pulls back from their hug leaving Blaine with a confused expression. Kurt scans the tickets and realizes that the tickets are for this Friday night. "Oh my god, Blaine." he says dropping his head into his hands.

"What, what's wrong?" Blaine said nervously.

"These are for this coming Friday night." he says waving the tickets in the air with a frustrated look on his face. Blaine didn't realize the connection for a few moments until it clicks and he is reminded of a very important thing about Kurt. He always had dinner with his family every Friday since his Dad had his heart attack. He would even leave Friday right after school to make it to dinner by the night. He promised his Dad he would never miss another dinner and Blaine knew Kurt stood true on his promises. Kurt's eyes begin to water and Blaine pulls him close.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." he said stroking his hair, being careful not to move it out of place. "I'll just go back to the corner I bought them, sell them for even more, and I have the perfect plan." He says grinning down at his boyfriend.

"And what's that?" Kurt says with a small pout while looking up at Blaine sweetly.

"I'm am going to use the money I get from selling these," He says and takes the tickets from Kurt's hand. "And, I am going to go to the store buy a feast worth of food and cook you and your family dinner Friday night." Kurt's expression changes and he starts to smile.

"Blaine, I don't' deserve a guy as perfect as you." he says while wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's hands wander to Kurt's waist rubbing small circles into his hips.

"I'm hardly perfect," He says keeping eye contact with Kurt, "You on the other hand…" he trails off.

Kurt pulls Blaine forward and the reach each other's mouths hungrily and indulge themselves in a passionate kiss. Hands wandering up and down Kurt's sides, while that certain slender countertenor runs his fingers through Blaine's thick curls at the nape of his neck. When, they finally break apart the are both breathing heavily.

"Oh, crap." Kurt says while fumbling through his blazer pocket. "I should probably call my dad and ask if you can come over first." He takes a step back on sits on the edge of the chair. He dials the speed dial on his phone and wait's for his dad to answer. On the third rings his father picks up the phone.

"_Hey Kurt, my boy, why are you calling? You don't just call for just anything. If it's about money for more shopping then the answer is no."_

"No, it's not for shopping, although some spending money would be greatly appreciated." he says jokingly. "Anyway, I was just think I have this…friend…at school and I was wondering if he could come eat dinner with us on Friday, he even volunteered to make it for us" Kurt says while smiling at Blaine. Kurt had yet to tell his father, or anybody else except the Warblers for that matter, that he was in a serious relationship with Blaine. He didn't want anybody to know just yet in case they assumed that it was just because Blaine was the only other openly gay boy that Kurt knew at the time. He wanted people to know they could be friends before they were something more.

"_Well, normally it's just a family thing, Kurt, you know that."_

"Yeah, I know but you have Carole, Finn could invite Rachel and then I would have my friend. It would just be a one time occasion. Please, please, please dad?" Kurt says while making joking puppy dog eyes and pouty faces in Blaine's direction making him grin.

"_Son, if you really want your friend to come on over go ahead, but it is a one time deal, okay?"_

"Yeah, dad, okay, okay." He said excited to get off the phone.

"_Love you , son." he says to end the conversation._

"Love you too, dad" Kurt says and then hangs up the phone so he can tell the good news to Blaine. "He said, yes!" He says wrapping Blaine in a hug again. there is a short pause before Blaine hesitates to say.

"When are we going to tell him about us?" he finally whispers out. He never wanted to hide it from Kurt's dad, but Kurt felt his dad wouldn't be ready, so soon after all this drama, to accept that Kurt had his real first boyfriend. Also, he thought his dad would get the wrong idea, that just because Kurt knew a gay guy now that they would become romantically involved. Burt had made the mistake of calling Blaine Kurt's boyfriend even before they were dating. Kurt did always remember to correct him though, so that even though he did long for Blaine as his boyfriend, he could see that "his boy" could be friends with a gay male before going out with him. Of course, the friendship didn't stay just a friendship all too long after their "Baby, It's Cold Outside" rendition.

"I think we should tell him when you come over, right before dessert, I just want the timing right." Blaine strokes Kurt's face lightly as he says this.

"I don't think I can keep my hands off of you for that long." he says leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the head. "But, for you, I guess I'll have to try my best." He says with a small grin.

Kurt shyly blushes and replies, "I'll make sure to eat fast," making Blaine laugh and then both of them are beaming.

_**Later that night**_

Kurt lay in his bed thinking about the Friday to come and his phone begins to blink and shake on his bed side table. It was a text from his father. Finn was trying to teach him how to text because he knew Kurt preferred that means of communication.

_Finn is picking you two up on Friday morning. Your boyfriend and you will have to miss school, but seeing as it's the Friday before Christmas break it should not be a problem._

Kurt chuckles as he reads his dads perfect grammar in his text message, not missing a single letter in a word and no abbreviations. Kurt replies quickly his fingers moving swiftly over the touch screen.

_Dad, we can drive ourselves. And he is not my boyfriend, we are just friends._

He waits for a moment before his phone buzzes again.

_No, Finn is picking you two up, I want him and you to spend some bonding time together, you haven't seen each other in a while. And okay, sorry for my mistake._

Although Kurt had just seen Finn at sectionals a few weeks earlier and he would see him after the hour ride to their home, he knows there is no way talking his dad out of something once he has made up his mind. Kurt sighs and replies to his dad.

_Fine dad, whatever you say._

_Can't wait for you to be home, Kurt. I love you._

_Yeah, I can't wait either. Love you too, Dad. See you soon._

He lays his head back down on the pillow and shuts is eyes before drifting to sleep.

_**Three Days Later (Friday of the Dinner)**_

"Have enough stuff?" Blaine says raising an eyebrow at Kurt. "I'm pretty sure you brought your entire closet." From around the corner Kurt drags two more small bags to sit on top of two huge suitcases already sitting in the foyer.

"There, I think that's it." he says wiping his forehead in relief.

"I sure hope so, Finn will be here any minute and I want to spend some time with you before he does, because when he does," Blaine pauses and grabs Kurt around his waist while he is still facing his suitcases. "We won't be able to do this for awhile." Blaine says kissing the side Kurt's neck. Kurt turns in Blaine's arms and puts his arms lazily around his boyfriend's neck and slowly they begin to kiss. Their lips moving softly at first and suddenly with more passion. Blaine's hands are holding Kurt's hips trying to bring him closer and Kurt's hands are forcing Blaine's head towards him, keeping them in place. Kurt let's out a small whimper as he hears a car pull up and honk outside.

"Guess, that's us." he sighs giving Blaine a small kiss while the rest their foreheads together. "Come on, we have to go." Kurt says shaking his head and clearing his mind as he unwinds from Blaine's arms.

He walks to retrieve his suitcase and Blaine can't help but watch as he bends over to pick up the larger bag. Kurt turns around to see his boyfriend eyeing him and his cheeks turn pink with a slight blush as he sees him "Like, what you see?" he says shaking his hips while walking out the door.

"Very much." Blaine says quietly and he realizes Kurt heard him when he sees his shoulders rise and fall with laughter while strolling toward the car

Blaine walks outside with his one average sized suitcase to be greeted by Finn with a small smile and a handshake.

"Need any help with your bags?" Finn says reaching out for Blaine's bag.

"No thanks, this is all I have. Your brother, on the other hand, has two more inside." He says gesturing to the door. Finn's eyes widen as he realizes how much stuff Kurt has brought.

"It's going to be a pretty tight squeeze in the back seat for ya'll, I brought my mom's small car instead of my truck." Finns says absentmindedly as he walk in to get Kurt's bag. Blaine looks over at the small compact car and realizes it's size. He walks over to the car and puts his bag down outside the door and places his hand on the small of Kurt's back while Kurt reaches over to put his two bags in the front seat of the car. He whispers softly in his ear. "Finn said it's probably going to be a tight squeeze for us in the backseat." He says jokingly bumping hips with him. His slender boyfriend's cheeks turn tomato red and he drops his hand to his bag as Finn returns to the car and tosses Kurt's extremely oversized bags into the backseat along with Blaine's.

"Is that all?" Finn asks directed toward Kurt. He nods his head furiously and looks at Blaine who has a sly smirk on his face.

"That's it for me too," Blaine says climbing into the back seat. Kurt follows in and Finn closes the door behind them.

"So, how's life at Dalton?" Finn says awkwardly while buckling his seatbelt and driving away from Kurt's safe-haven.

"Fine," he mumbles as Blaine scoots closer to him, brushing his hip lightly with his hand as he buckles his seatbelt. Kurt's mind gets foggy as Blaine sighs softly on his neck while turning to face him and resting his elbow on the door of the car.

"Come on, it's gotta be better than fine, you have no Karosfsky anymore." He says turning and flashing Kurt a smile before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah, well that part's good. Also, as you know, the Warblers are going to Regionals." Kurt flashes a proud smile as he looks over to Blaine who shares the same expression on his face.

"Yup." Finn says keeping his eyes forward not noticing the interactions between Kurt and Blaine. Finn then told them the heater in the car was broken so it might get a little chilly on the ride.

"Man, you're right I'm getting cold." Blaine says rubbing the sides of his arms and winking at Kurt.

"I do have a blanket up here if you want it." Finn says reaching down quickly and grabbing something out of the passenger seat floorboard. He throws the blanket in the backseat blindly and it lands on Kurt's head. Blaine starts to laugh before he pulls the blanket off of Kurt's perfectly styled hair. Kurt sits with a pout on his face one hand rising to smooth his hair down.

"Finn," he complains, "Next time look where you throw things."

"Sure thing, bro." Finn says making Kurt roll his eyes. Blaine smooths the blanket out over Kurt's and his lap and as soon and they get settled. He grabs Kurt's hand under the blanker discreetly and begins to lazily traces circles into the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb, making Kurt sigh. Finn still sits in the front seat oblivious as Kurt leans his head on the Blaine's shoulder before falling asleep.

Before long, Blaine is shaking Kurt awake quietly careful not to attract Finn's attention to their situation. Blaine still has Kurt's hand in his and then finally Kurt opens his eyes and raises his head. As they round the corner on to the street of the Hummel's and Hudson's home they quickly release hands and fold the blanket up tossing it back into the front seat.

"And then, Kurt does his warm-up dance and kicks the field goal that wins us the game!" Finn says grinning widely. Blaine smirks at Kurt who's eyes widen. "Ohmygosh, he did not tell you about the Single Ladies dance did he?" Kurt whispers to his boyfriend.

"Of course he did, how else was I supposed to keep him busy. We just started talking about sports and then he told me you used to play, don't worry, I kept him talking the whole time, he didn't even realize you were asleep." He whispers to Kurt and then replying to Finn. "That sounds very exciting, Finn!" Blaine says smiling as they turn into the house's driveway.

"Kurt, this guy is pretty cool! He actually likes sports!" Finn says looking into the backseat for the first time since they left.

Kurt groans, "Not all gay guys like fashion and read Vogue, Finn," he says annoyed. Finn just shrugs and then begins to unload the car full of bags and they walk up to the door.

Before they can ring the door bell Carole comes rushing out of the door wrapping Kurt in a tight hug and smiling from ear to ear. Burt follows behind leaning against the door and as Carole turns to give Blaine a hug the father walks over to his son wrapping him in his arms and giving him a clap on his back.

"I've missed you, son." says Burt making his son's eyes water.

"Missed you too, Dad." he says smiling into his Dad's shoulder. Burt then turns to give Blaine a firm handshake and smiling at him.

"Nice to finally meet you Blaine. We've heard a lot about you and how you have helped Kurt through all this."

"Well, It's the least I could do, Kurt is such a good person and didn't deserve to deal with that." Blaine says returning Burt's smile. Burt nods and then claps his hands together.

"Okay, so who's ready for Blaine's cooking tonight?" Blaine smiles awkwardly as they all pile into the front door.

_**Later Friday Night**_

They were finally all getting ready to beseated at the dining room table after a long day of chatting and reminiscing. It was now about 6 in the evening and they were all awaiting the arrival of Rachel as they sat in the living room. Blaine was in the kitchen finishing up the casserole he decided to make, and as he pulls it slowly out of the oven there is a ring of the doorbell which is followed by three sharp knocks. Burt rises from the table, and the conversation, and walks to answer the door. They are only expecting one more person so on the other side of the door is the infamous Rachel Berry that Kurt had spoke of multiple times. Blaine walks to the doorway of the kitchen anticipating the arrival. The door slowly opens to reveal a short girl with dark curls cascading over her shoulders. She has on a black headband on to match the the white sweater she is wearing with a pleated black and white plaid skirt that Blaine would only classify as "Catholic school girl"esque. She also has on white knee high socks with black ballets flats and with a white bow on the toe. Her smile could probably kill an angel as she brings Burt into an awkward hug and her homemade christmas bell earrings jingle softly along with her necklace.

(A/N: Link to outfit in profile(: )

"Nice to see you Mr. Hummel." she says brightly as she walks into the dining room. Blaine returns to finish dinner as she greets the rest of the family. "Hi, Mrs. Hudson….or…Hummel?" She says confusing herself.

"You can call me Mrs. Hummel." Carole says politely. Rachel nods and takes a seat next to her boyfriend and looks across the table at Kurt.

"Well, seeing as you transferred away from our school I assume now your new school is better?" She says confidently.

"Yes, it is Rachel, thanks for asking." he replies grinning. At that time Blaine comes into the dining room carrying a large casserole dish and wearing an apron, which Kurt has to admit, he finds pretty sexy. He then turns back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the sides. Once all the food is placed on the table they began to have a light conversation and then it turns to the awkward.

"Sooo, how long have you two been dating?" Rachel says while grabbing her napkin and smoothing it on her skirt. She flashes Kurt a wide grin.

"We're..we're just friends." he stutters nervously as he adjusts in his seat trying to not to hint at their flirtatious behavior all evening. "We met when I went to spy on the Warblers before sectionals, guess that didn't work out too well." he continues while giving Blaine a half smile.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Blaine interjects and places his hand on Kurt's knee under the table. "He was just so out of place when he came, I just knew he was a spy, so I thought, "Hey, why not, let's get a coffee date out of it." and then one thing lead to another and here we are." Blaine let the word "date" slip and now Kurt fears he will have to tell them about their relationship when he isn't quite ready. His mind starts racing as he sees Rachel processing the information.

"Aww, well isn't that nice." Rachel replied fluttering her eyelashes and sighing, completely ignoring Kurt's fear. She turns to Kurt discreetly giving him a sly wink and nodding towards Blaine while he is talking to Burt. Kurt's eyebrows furrow and he realizes what Rachel is trying to suggest, and in his act of trying to keep people in the dark, he shakes his head. Rachel's head cocks to the side in confusion of Kurt's resistance. She gets over the Blaine situation and realizes the much bigger situation that needs to be settled. "Well, before we continue I would like to say that there should no discussion of Regionals at this table tonight. Not a single word about setlists, costumes, or choreography." she says with a proud grin, her being proud that she has established the guidelines and was in charge once again.

"You're the one that's bringing it up." Kurt mumbled under his breath making Blaine remove his hand from his boyfriend's knee, finally, to cover his mouth and stifle a giggle.

"What was that?" Rachel inquires leaning forward towards Kurt in confusion.

"Oh nothing." he says as he stiffens nervously. "I just said thanks for bringing that up, I wouldn't want you getting any ideas from us."

Rachel continues to flash her artificial smile and continues, "Well, I'm sure that won't be happening anytime soon. New Directions performance at sectionals was above par and anticipate our Regionals performance to be just as superb . Also, it is already decided that I will be receiving the solo for the regionals performance, so we are guaranteed to win."

"Not if Kurt gets the solo for the Warblers." Blaine says quickly.

"I'm sorry to say this Blaine, it has also already been established that I can sing solo's better than Kurt. We even had a diva-off and I won." she says proudly and sits up taller. Blaine gets frustrated look on his face knowing the reason Rachel won the diva-off.

"Rachel! He-" Blaine says before being interrupted by a small hand covering his mouth.

"Okay, I knew I was going to have to tell you some time. Rachel…" Kurt says pausing looking up to her eyes.

"Yes?" Rachel replies now getting nervous.

"I threw the diva-off. I didn't hit the note because I didn't want the solo anymore. My dad got a call from somebody calling me a name and I knew if I were to get that solo it would only get worse. I can hit that note in my sleep Rachel." her eyes begin to tear up.

"Kurt, that is so nice of you, to care about your dad like that." she says reaching across the table and placing he hand over Kurt's.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbles taking his hand of Blaine's mouth, which had been softly kissing his palm as he was speaking. Rachel pulls her hand back quickly and claps both of them together a sheer look of excitement on her face now.

"You know what this means don't you?" she says giddily. "We have to have another diva-off and I have the perfect idea." she says gazing into space as if looking into the future. Carole and Burt are now sitting off to the side awkwardly and they both rise to leave the room at the same time. "Our redo diva-off will be at regionals!" Kurt's jaw drops in surprise.

"Uhhh…" Kurt stutters in shock

"That sounds perfect! Now, we just have to get you that solo Kurt!" Blaine says excitedly.

"Uhhh…if you say so." Kurt sits awkwardly and then Carole and Burt walk back into the room with Carole holding a platter in her hands.

"Who's ready for dessert?" she says interrupting the conversation. Kurt turns to Blaine smiling and as the plate is sat on the table Kurt rises from his chair. Everybody turns to him expectantly.

"What is it Kurt?" Burt says looking at his son confused. His heart starts racing faster and all he can think about is what his dad is going to say. With a quick glance toward Blaine he reaches out to grab his hand. Blaine squeezes his hand nodding his head. Finn, who has been silent the entire time looks at Kurt extremely confused. Burt smiling at the end of the table grabs Carole's hand. "I told you so." he says to Carole who is now beaming at Kurt.

"Wait….you….knew?" Kurt says eyes widening in horror. Burt starts to chuckle as the rest of them look at him in confusion, Kurt still grasping Blaine's hand desperately.

"Of course, I may not understand you Kurt, but I understand teenagers. I've seen the way you look at him and the way you act around him. Plus, Carole helped me figure it out." Burt says turning to his wife.

"I'm still confused." Finn says looking at his girlfriend. Rachel is now ecstatic and bouncy.

"Finn, sweety, Kurt has a boyfriend." His girlfriend says grabbing his hands.

"Oooo, who is it?" Finn says looking at Kurt. Rachel starts to laugh as Finn takes in the scene. Kurt is still holding Blaine's hand and standing up at the table. Kurt turns his eyes to Blaine keep his face toward Finn. "Oh….oooooooo!" Finn says in understanding. Kurt finally sits down.

"I just don't understand why you hid it from me?" Burt says looking at Kurt with concern.

"Well, it seemed like, you were assuming just because I met another gay guy he was going to be my boyfriend.…I just felt like I needed to show you I could be friends with another gay guy. And, plus, it was so soon after the….Karofsky stuff." Kurt had finally told his dad last week about Karofsky kissing him in the locker room. His dad made a promise to get him suspended as soon as he heard about the incident. Now, Dave is getting home schooled.

"Kurt, you can tell me anything, you should know that."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you Dad." Everybody sat for a moment in silence.

"Well, it's dessert time!" Carole says reaching forward and cutting the pie that Blaine had made earlier. Kurt's heart finally slows to a normal pace. Everybody is eating and enjoying the food and then Burt raises his glass in the air.

"I know it's a little late in the evening, but I want to make a toast. To this delicious food that Blaine made this evening, to Finn and Rachel getting back together, which we all knew would happen but are now glad that all that pining is over. And last but not least, for my boy, Kurt and his new boyfriend." Now, by this time everybody at the table, except for Carole and Blaine, is blushing scarlet. They clink their glasses of water and Coke together and take big gulps.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt says grabbing his boyfriends hand on top of the table.

"I told you it would be fine." Blaine whispers into his boyfriends ear and then plants a kiss on his cheek.

After dinner is over and all the dishes are cleaned Rachel leaves taking leftovers for her fathers and Finn walks her to her car. While, they are saying goodbye, Blaine and Kurt go downstairs to get ready for bed. Burt decided it would be best for Blaine to stay the night and they could go back to Dalton in the morning, because Blaine wasn't going to his home on the holidays, and Kurt admitted he forgot a small suitcase in his bathroom with all his moisturizers. Since Kurt lived in the Dalton dorms now Burt didn't find it a necessity to move and they kept their old home. Whenever Kurt comes home on the weekends he sleeps in the same familiar place he used to. Of course with the room decorated in a more "Finn" way, with posters of girls and cars plastered on the wall. Blaine comes out of the bathroom dressed in a muscle shirt and sweats. Kurt sits on his bed Indian style wearing a slim fitting Wicked musical t-shirt and simple black pants slightly resembling the ones he wore in New Directions' infamous mattress commercial.

"Tonight was great, Blaine." Kurt says rising from his sitting position and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine rests his hands on Kurt's waist lightly, the two boys moving into the familiar position they always did when standing together.

"You act like I did something." he says pulling close Kurt to him.

"You have!" he exclaims. "You made an amazing dinner! My Dad now knows about us! Not to mention, I believe you have made me the happiest guy in Lima." Kurt says before hugging Blaine tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Well, I hope can keep doing that." Blaine says as he leans in to kiss Kurt softly.

"I know you can." Kurt says as they get lost in each other.


	2. Car Ride

A/N: Sooo, somebody said it would be a good Idea if I did what Finn and Blaine talked about during the car ride. So here it is. (:

P.S. This is my first time EVER writing in Finn's POV so sorry if sometimes it's OOC, for some reason I can grasp Blaine and Kurt's characters better (probably cuz I like them better xD) But yeah, also, if there is anything that doesn't make sense or needs editing pretty please tell me :) Thanks again :)

REVIEWS = RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how's life at Dalton? " I say awkwardly. I mean Kurt had left our glee club right before sectionals and now the Warblers and New Directions were both going to Regionals. It was a subject I really didn't want to talk about, but Kurt's school life is something I worry about, since I don't get to see him much anymore. I have missed the past few family dinners so I volunteered to drive Kurt and his friend home for the holidays. I buckle my seatbelt and drive away from the rival school.

"Fine," Kurt mumbles from the back seat.

"Come on, it's gotta be better than fine, you have no Karosfsky anymore." Stupid David, now he is being home-schooled and Kurt still doesn't want to come back to McKinley. It just doesn't make sense to me, Karofsky is gone, so Kurt has no reason to stay at Dalton anymore. We could really use one of best singers back. I turned back to look into the back seat with a wide smile on my face. Blaine, I think that's his name…I'm not good with names, was looking at Kurt like he wanted him to say more. But he didn't.

"Yeah, well that part's good. Also, as you know, the Warblers are going to Regionals." Kurt said smugly and I could just tell he was smiling. I scowled and kept my eyes forward, trying to keep from glaring at the other guy sitting in the car. If Kurt had just stayed at McKinley the stupid Dalton Warblers would have been no competition. But they took Kurt and then shoved him in the background to dance and sing back-up.

"Yup." I say and grind my teeth to keep from saying anymore to the guy who saw Kurt as just any other singer. Anybody with a brain could tell Kurt was the best singer Dalton had and they just didn't care. "Oh, yeah, the heater is broke so if you get cold just ask, I have a blanket."

"Finn, my dad is a mechanic." Kurt says from the backseat with smirk. "Why don't you just….I don't know..ask him to fix it?" Kurt started giggling in the backseat.

"Oh, well I didn't think about it." I say remembering Burt in his overalls in his workshop. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Well, it's not that difficult…" Kurt continues while his friend giggles along with him.

"Well," I pause trying to thinking of a good come back, "Everyone knows that thinking is overrated. Plus, what if I like it cold." I say and sit up straighter proud of my insult towards Kurt. I do still here small laughs from the backseat but I'm sure it's because of something else they are talking about.

"Man, you're right I'm getting cold." says that Blaine guy as I see him give Kurt a wink through the rearview mirror. Oh, no he isn't going to be making fun of me again. I quickly reach down and make sure to toss the blanket back in Blaine's direction. I cross my fingers hoping it would hit the desired target and I hear a grumble and smile, glad to have hit that Dalton kid on the head. I then hear a small whine.

"Finn, next time look where you throw things." Kurt says with an obvious pout on his face. Dang. So, maybe I didn't hit him.

"Sure, thing bro." After a moment Kurt sighs softly, I'm sure because of the warmth of the blanket, and then I hear a small snore coming from the backseat. Awesome, so Kurt is asleep, now it's just me and a Kurt clone. That should be cool, and definitely more awkward, since I don't even know anything about this guy

"So, how is New Directions without Kurt?" Blaine asks me.

"Well, it's different. I mean, he had a really strong voice for such a tiny guy." I say remembering when he sang Defying Gravity for the glee club. I still don't understand what flying has to do anything, but Rachel likes the song.

"Yeah, he really does. I hated to tell him he didn't get the solo for Sectionals." Blaine says sounding disappointed.

"Wait, you're the one that didn't let Kurt sing solo at sectionals?" I say now angry and looking at Blaine through the rearview mirror.

"No, no, Finn, I wanted him to get that solo more than anybody else, trust me, " What is that supposed to mean? "It's just, the guys who run the choir this year felt it would be best if I broke the news to him, becaue I knew him the best." Blaine says defensively.

"Oh." I said, "I guess that makes sense." I say trailing off and concentrating on finding the right highway to get on. I locate the correct sign and then quickly change lanes.

"So, " he said trying to keep conversation, "Kurt doesn't tell me much about his old school life, except like Karofsky stuff. Did he do anything other than show choir?" he says. I smirk remembering Kurt's escapades as a cheerleader and a football player. Blaine sure did have a lot to find out about Kurt.

"Well, he was a cheerleader." I say casually. Blaine's jaw actually drops and he looks at me with shock. "Yeah, I'm serious!" Blaine gets nervous for some reason and I see him look over at Kurt, who's head is now resting on his shoulder. Well, that's normal right? Sure. "Uhh, you okay?" I say looking at Blaine who's face is now red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he says, "Just…uhhh….thinking about stuff." Blaine says giving Kurt another look and then closing his eyes strangely.

"Uhh…..okay, well one of his performances is on YouTube," I say pulling out my phone, "You can use my phone to look it up if you want, it's got internet." I say reaching my hand back blindly in to the backseat. Blaine grabs it hurriedly. We sit in silence for the next 3 minutes, as Blaine has plugged his headphones into my phone. I hear a small sigh from the backseat. After the weird silence I get my phone back.

"So, did you like it?" I say.

"Yeah, a lot, I sort of have a thing for cheerleaders." he says blushing awkwardly enough.

"Yeah, well Quinn is pretty hot." I say and then regret saying that. "Just don't tell Rachel I said that." Blaine is now laughing in the back seat. "Hey! It's not funny! If Rachel finds out I said that she would kill me."

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. I won't tell her." he says still laughing in the back seat. As he dies down he asks another question, "Well, I wouldn't really pin Kurt as the football type, but did he play any sports?"

"Well, actually, he did win McKinley the only football game of last season." I say with a proud smile thinking of how happy he was that game.

"What?" he says surprised again. "But, how? He's so small? He would get crushed by those huge guys!"

"Oh, well he was the kicker, he was really good. Plus, the Single Ladies dance got us in the position where we could would win. Without that we wouldn't have had a chance." I say remembering signaling the song to start and then all of the football team dancing to it.

"Wait, Single Ladies dance? And kicker? How far was the kick?" he says looking at me in shock.

"Yeah, he taught the entire football team the Single Ladies dance and we did it right before a play, distracted the other team, and got a touchdown, which put us tied. And, I'm not sure how far the kick was, but it was definitely not one of our closest." I say remembering the game.

"Not to be rude, but why didn't you just go for the two point conversion? I mean, Kurt doesn't seem like the very athletic type." He says rising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you know football?" I say confused.

"Yes, Finn, not all gay guys like fashion and read Vogue." he says trying to keep from laughing. He has been laughing a lot when he talks to me.

"Oh, right." I say thinking of how different Blaine is from Kurt. "But, the reason we didn't because Kurt was like, really good. I mean, there was no doubt he was going to make it. He was like a blessing in the skies."

"Umm…Finn, I think you mean "blessing in disguise." he says bursting into another fit of laughter. I was really tired of him laughing, it was actually a pretty annoying laugh. Whatever, I don't even know what's so funny.

"Isn't that what I said? Whatever, it was pretty surprising to us too. He showed up at tryouts and he even said he, and I quote, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I would like to audition for the role of kicker." I turn on to the street where our house is and I see Blaine fold up the blanket and nudge Kurt on the shoulder. "None of us would have thought he would be on the team. But there he was ready to kick and then, Kurt does his warm-up dance and kicks the field goal that wins us the game!" I say grinning widely. I hear whispers in the backseat and just disregard their conversation.

"That sounds very exciting, Finn!" Blaine responds after short silence.

"Kurt!" I say excited. "This guy is pretty cool! He actually likes sports!" I say turning around for the first time since we hit the road. Kurt groans and rolls his eyes.

"Not all gay guys like fashion and read Vogue, Finn." I shrug having heard the same words earlier.

As I pull their bags out of the car I begin the think about the events of the car ride. How Blaine stayed under the blanket the entire time, and they way he acted when he watched Kurt's video. Also, how he reacted when I told him about Kurt playing football, not wanting him to get hurt. I start to get a headache and then just forget about the car ride. I'm not sure what all of it means but, I'm really glad Kurt has a good friend like Blaine now.


End file.
